Halloween Drabble's
by AdmiRo
Summary: Recopilación de relatos cortos de terror. No recomendado para menores de 16 años.
1. No confíes en un extraño

**Drabble: No confíes en un extraño**

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Damon –exclamó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Quieres bailar? –en el pub sonaba Believe de Cher –Por favor –supliqué tomándolo de la mano –¿Tienes frío? –me asusté al sentir su piel tan fría y tensa.

Negó con la cabeza y me arrastró al baño de hombres.

-Eres atrevido, eso me gusta –jadee intentando besar sus labios, era perfecto, por dios, ese rostro era solo posible en un dios griego.

-Shhhh –me silenció y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-¿Qué te sucede? –me asusté y comencé a retroceder, su rostro comenzaba a desfigurarse.

-Tengo tanta sed, niña –jadeó lanzándose sobre mí.

-Ahhhh –grité intentando empujarlo, estaba lastimándome.

La música sonaba muy fuerte y nadie podía oírme.

-Por favor –supliqué comenzando a debilitarme.

-Lo lamento, niña –escuché pronunciar de sus labios antes de cerrar mis ojos.


	2. La casa de los espíritus

**Drabble: La casa de los espíritus**

-¿Crees que sea seguro? –preguntó Isabella siguiéndome.

-Anda, ¿acaso tienes miedo? –exclamé burlándome –Es Halloween, debemos hacer algo escalofriante.

-Pero este lugar me da mala espina –se puso contra la pared.

-¡No seas miedosa! –subí las escaleras –¡Oh mierda! –exclamé mirando las paredes putrefactas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella temblando como un bebé.

-Isabella, pareces un bebé –bufé y un ruido detrás de mí llamó mi atención.

-¿Alice? –susurró Bella retrocediendo.

-No es nada, solo es el viento –volteé y logré ver una sombra en la esquina de la habitación –Creo que debemos irnos –rápidamente el miedo me invadió.

Caminé en reversa y noté que Isabella ya estaba bajando las escaleras desesperada.

-¡Joder! –grité cuando la sombra comenzó a acercarse –¡Corre, Bells! ¡Corre! –exclamé y sentí como una fuerza mayor me arrastraba hacia aquella habitación.


	3. Eres mío

**Drabble: Eres mío**

-Oh cariño, eres perfecto para mí –susurré acariciándolo.

-Por favor… no –suplicó tembloroso.

-¡Silencio! –ordené dejando al descubierto su cuello para beber de él.

-Por favor –susurraron sus labios antes de suplicar que me detuviera.

Me detuve dejando la última gota de sangre en su sistema.

-Serás mío –jadee haciéndome un corte en la palma de la mano -¡Bebe! –grité entregándole mi sangre.

Tosió intentando escupirla.

-¡Bebe! –grité nuevamente y luego le quebré el cuello sin más preámbulos.

Será mío, será mío; pensaba una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, era perfecto para mí, lo quería, lo deseaba. No podía soportarlo, debía tenerlo.

Al cabo de unas horas Jasper, el muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos café que me había deslumbrado, despertó.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunté inclinándome hacia él.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió mostrándome sus ojos rojos.

-Ahora soy tu dueña, Jasper, eres mío –exclamé sonriéndole con perversión.


	4. Luna llena

**Drabble: Luna llena**

-¿Bells? –me asomé por la puerta buscándola –¿Bells? ¿Dónde te has metido? –grité desesperado.

Me puse un abrigo y salí al porche –¡Bella! –exclamé prendiendo la linterna –¿Dónde mierda estás, mujer? –pregunté en voz baja.

Caminé hacia los árboles y comencé a adentrarme al bosque.

-¡Mierda! –me asusté al ver un búho –¡Bells! ¡Responde!

Un aullido me erizó la piel –¿Bella? –la ví tendida entre las hojas.

-Ayúdame –susurró estirando su mano.

Estaba bañada en sangre y su cuerpo parecía estar desmembrado –¡Oh por dios, Bells! ¿Qué te han hecho? –grité desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo ayudarla.

Me incliné y la tomé de la mano –¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos.

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

-¡Bella! ¡No! –un gruñido detrás de mí me obligó a voltear.

Un lobo gigantesco tenía sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Imposible… estoy soñando –susurré aterrado –¡Imposible! –exclamé nuevamente cuando el lobo quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Grrrr –su aliento era putrefacto y sus dientes enormes.

Algo en su mirada me recordaba a… ¡imposible!

-¿Jacob? –pregunté atónito.

¿Acaso la leyenda de su familia era cierta? ¿Existían los licántropos?

Apreté la mano de Bella, que ahora se sentía tensa y fría –¡Joder! –exclamé cuando el lobo se me vino encima.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake! –grité defendiéndome, pero sus dientes desgarraban mi piel con facilidad –¡Jake! –de repente el lobo se alejó de mí, el cielo se estaba nublando, la luna casi no se veía.

Me apreté el cuello, me estaba desangrando, escupí algo de sangre, e intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el lobo volvía a ser humano, y sí, era Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

-Edward –susurró acercándose a mí lentamente.

Asentí cerrando mis ojos, estaba muriendo.


	5. Una canción

**Drabble: Una canción**

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando oí una música.

-Lalala-laa-a larara-la –una voz dulce y femenina.

Me asomé al borde del bote, miré a los lados, pero no había nada, ni nadie alrededor.

-Larara-ra-lala –oí esta vez más cerca.

-¿Hola? –pregunté algo asustado.

-La-la-lalaaa-aaa-rarara –noté algo en el agua, algo que se movía y rodeaba el bote –Lalala-lararara-ra-ra –del agua salió una mujer, de ojos café y cabello almendrado, sus labios eran gruesos y delicados, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, era perfecta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En el a-agua? –tartamudee confundido.

-Lalalala-la –cantó suavemente mirándome a los ojos y posó sus brazos en el borde del bote.

-Eres perfecta –susurré hipnotizado por su canto.

-Laaa-aa-la –sus labios me pedían un beso, podía sentirlo, quería que la besara.

-Dime cómo te llamas –supliqué acercando mi rostro al suyo.

-Sybil –susurró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sybil –repetí –Mi nombre es Damon, Damon Salvatore –gemí inclinándome para besar sus labios rosados.

-Damon –jadeó tocando mi rostro con sus manos frías –La-lala-rararara-lalala-aa –mis labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros de los suyos.

-Sybil –repetí a punto de besarla.

Pero de repente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su rostro se tornó verde musgo, y sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos gigantes.

-¿Pero qué m-mierda? –exclamé alejándome.

Ella me tomó del cuello rápidamente y me lanzó al agua.

Dí vueltas en el agua hasta encontrar la superficie –¡Joder! –tosí escupiendo agua, intentaba sostenerme del borde del bote.

Sybil había desaparecido. Intenté subirme al bote cuando sentí que algo me jalaba hacia abajo –¡No! ¡No! –grité antes de hundirme.

Tomé aire y me hundí con ella, pensé en golpearla, pero me paralicé antes de poder defenderme, no era una mujer, no era una especie de monstruo, era… era… una sirena e iba a comerme, ese día, mi último día de vida descubrí que las leyendas de los piratas eran reales.


	6. Venganza

**Drabble: Venganza**

-Te lo suplico –susurraron sus labios.

-¡Haz silencio! –grité empujándolo.

-Lamento –tartamudeó –Lamento lo que te hice –tembló como un niño asustadizo.

Sonreí con perversión, me quité el velo del vestido y me arrodillé a su lado –¿Acaso crees que me lo tragaré?

-Rose, por favor –susurró –Me arrepiento, te lo suplico –exclamó cuando mis colmillos se clavaron en su garganta –Ahhhhhhhhh –sus gritos desgarradores me llenaban por dentro, me sentía vengada.

-Mira en lo que me has convertido, tú me convertiste en _esto_ –me señalé, era un vampiro ahora.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí –Rose –escupió sangre muriéndose.


End file.
